Note that the points discussed below may reflect the hindsight gained from the disclosed inventions, and are not necessarily admitted to be prior art.
Work lights, area lights or kick lights are commonly used for lighting purposes for work areas that are otherwise difficult to light. The lighting requirements include illuminations of ceiling spaces, basement areas, poorly illuminated construction areas, and the like. Work lights aim to provide high intensity illumination and the lighting fixtures usually comprise the use of high-intensity discharge lamps which are now commonly made in LEDs and in LED arrays. The use of LEDs increases the efficiency and the life span of a battery.
However, because LED arrays require the use of electronic circuits and drivers which are heat sensitive, and high intensity illumination produces significant amount of heat, LED work light fixtures of high intensity illumination generally requires complicated heat dissipation mechanisms and are expensive to assemble. LED work light fixtures of high intensity illumination thus face the challenge of being cost effective and more user friendly.